A Treat that a Bee and a Cat can Share
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Yoruichi comes by for a visit but Ohmaeda barges in. Oh oh, too bad for Soi. Maybe she'll have better luck next time.


"Hey Soi?"

Soi Fong looked up from her paperwork to see the cat form of Yoruichi right on her desk, her small black head cocked to the side. Returning her attention back to the stack of paperwork, the 2nd squad captain asked indifferently, "What is that you want, Yoruichi-sama?"

A pause and then an indignant grunt. "You could at least sound like you're interested…" The cat pouted.

Soi Fong only sighed and set down her pen. Scowling, she asked again. "What is it that you want, Yoruichi-sama?" Her scowl was replaced by a tight smile, impatient to get her work done. She wanted to start on her training as soon as possible.

The cat checked its paws, admiring them before answering. "Oh well… I just came by to see if you wanted any company."

The captain quirked an eyebrow. "And why would you think that?"

Yoruichi seemed to shrug. "I know how boring it is to stay cooped in one place doing paperwork, so… I just thought I could take your mind off things."

This made Soi peer at her suspiciously. "Take my mind off things?" she echoed, almost snorting. She shook her head and went back to her paperwork. "…I have to finish this if I want to train early."

This time Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow. "You want to finish this just so that you can train? My, how sophisticated are you."

Soi frowned. "Are you mocking me, Yoruichi-sama?" She saw the cat wave a paw, as if saying 'Who, me? Psshh, no way.' "Yoruichi-sama…," Soi warned.

The cat looked back at her innocently. "What? I only wanted to spend sometime with you." Another pout.

Soi sighed, dropping her pen once more. "Why are you _really _here, Yoruichi?"

"My, dropped the titles have we?" This received a glare.

"Don't be so angry little bee. I have a special treat for you…" As her body began to glow bright, Soi's eyes widened and she coughed lightly in her sleeve when smoke appeared.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?!"

"Relax, Soi Fong. I don't bite...unless you want me to, that is."

Soi yelped and jumped in her seat as two slender arms wrapped themselves around her neck from behind, Yoruichi's breath tickling her neck and brushing her cheek. "Yoruichi-sama!" she squeaked, her eyes tightly shut.

The naked goddess chuckled in Soi's ear, amused by her reaction. Pressing against Soi's small body, she let her hands wander lower to the obi sash tied to her former subordinate's waist. "You sure are a stiff one. I came here to help you relax, not to stay still as a statue." She smirked.

Soi Fong began to tremble and managed to stutter out, "Y-Yoruichi-sama… I… You…" She shook her head and finally opened her eyes. "L-let go," she tried to stay firmly but was dismayed by the slight tremble in her usually strong voice. "I have important things to do!"

This made Yoruichi chuckle more. "What, paperwork?" the princess scoffed. Her smirk returning, she forcefully turned Soi around and pushed her down onto the table. Her golden eyes twinkled with mischief.

Soi barely muted a gasp when she was thrown against her own desk and couldn't help but feel aroused at the look her former charge was giving her. She didn't even know she was licking her lips in anticipation; she was too focused on Yoruichi's next move to care.

Right when Yoruichi's beautiful lips were about to descend on hers, the door opened.

"Ack, t-taichou?!"

The two looked to the door, both surprised and disappointed. Other than that, Soi was angered by her vice-captain's disruption while the other woman was amused by how Soi Fon was going to handle this.

"Ohmaeda!!" The petite woman roared, using shunpo to get out under of Yoruichi's exposed body, and kicked the lieutenant from the behind. "Get the hell out of here or you're gonna see Suzumebachi's stinger!! Don't think you're getting off easy, Ohmaeda! There's still a punishment waiting for you when you come back!" She raised a fist and shook it at him as he ran as fast as he could, forgetting all about the bags of chips he had.

"I apologize taichou! I-I didn't mean to--"

"Shut the hell up or Im'ma come for you right now!"

"But taichou, I was just--" A blast of kido was heard.

When Soi turned back with a sigh and a small blush, Yoruichi was back to her cat form. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?" She asked, startled. Was she leaving already? Damn that Ohmaeda! If only he hadn't… Argh, she was gonna kill him!

Yoruichi gave her a regretful look. "Sorry, Little Bee. He ruined the moment and I don't feel up to it right now." She leaped off the desk and walked to Soi. "But if you want… Why don't you come over to Kisuke's? I think I can treat you there with no interruptions…"

This made Soi blush hotly. "U-uh… Alright, Yoruichi-sama. At what time?"

"Whenever you finish paperwork," the cat answered teasingly. And with that, Yoruichi made her way out of 2nd division.

Soi only sighed and leaned on her doorway with a small exasperated smile. She'll have to get Ohmaeda another time and she'll have to put training aside for awhile. But now, she had to finish her paperwork if she were to see her Yoruichi-sama again.

Soi Fon licked her lips. She couldn't wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Well, that's all! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
